


Motorcycle love

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: one androgyny and one motorcycle, one love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuzou was in deep love with the motorcycle he had taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle love

Juuzou loved motorcycle he stole but he couldn’t fuck the motorcycle because he didn’t have a penis, Juuzou was sad, why could he not fuck the motorcycle. So instead Juuzou decided to swallow the motorcycle whole, it is inside Juuzou now. Juuzou now is one with the motorcycle


End file.
